(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filter coupling device for connection with a filter. This invention also relates to a substrate treating apparatus having the filter coupling device, which substrate treating apparatus is constructed to treat semiconductor wafers, glass substrates for photomasks, glass substrates for liquid crystal displays, substrates for optical disks, and so on (hereinafter called simply substrates).
(2) Description of the Related Art
The filter is mounted on a supply line for supplying a treating liquid to substrates, and filters the treating liquid. The filter has a filter body and a plurality of connection openings. One of the connection openings is, for example, an inlet for the treating liquid to flow into the filter body. Another connection opening is an outlet for the treating liquid to flow out of the filter body, for example.
A filter coupling device is used to install the filter in the supply line easily (as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2003-251110, No. 2015-85327 and No. 2014-195807, for example). The filter coupling device has a plurality of connection ports for connection with the plurality of connection openings. The connection ports are arranged in the same layout as the connection openings. When the filter is connected to the filter coupling device, the plurality of connection openings are connected all together to the connection ports to place the filter in communication with the supply line of the treating liquid.